Te Amo
by cherry-chan.com
Summary: Twins, one girl one boy. one singer, one band ,one lover, one fate. When the twins Sakura and Gaara finally pluck up the courage to escape there horrible life. they meet kakashi, sasuke, and naruto and others along the way to a road of success but with their past haunting them they need to figure up a plan. will everyone find out what really happend to them? or will the die?
1. Prolouge

Te Amo

Hey guys cherry-Chan here! I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages but my computer broke then my leg broke and I was on holiday with so much bad wifi! I am so sorry so I am going to be updating my stories and I am making a new one! This one has been on my mind for ages soo yeah thanks! Let's get on with the story and if you don't know what Te Amo. I know in the past my I've had grammar and spelling mistakes. That's only because I'm not very good at English but I love to write and put my ideas on a page. So please bear with! :3 I also don't own any of the songs that are used throughout this fic

Parents are supposed to love you and care for you right? Supposed to feed you and dress you up to make you look pretty? My parents never do that. Instead they turned to alcohol and drugs. They had two doll like children. One with pink hair, a pretty baby girl and a baby boy, who fiery red hair. These babies were twins. The baby boy was named Gaara and the baby girl was named sakura.

The first few years of the twins life was the most loving but when there mama died the twins papa fell into depression. When he saw the twins his sadness grew deeper and slowly turned into anger. Why you may ask. They are the spitting image of their mama. They looked nothing like him. Did she cheat on him? The answer yes. With an army veteran as well. As the twins got older and started school. Their papa decided it was time they shared this hell he was going through. He started to beat them. The girl got the brunt of the beating more than the boy. She just looked more like his wife the most.

For years this went on. The twins always had to wear long sleeved shirts to hide all the cuts and bruises. People used to avoid the twins at school because they were different. Always flinching away from people touch. Through the years they were bullied. The girl because she had a big forehead and an unusual colour hair. The boy because he had eyes like a panda and his fiery red hair.

A lot of people just assumed they were shy and left them alone. Until the girl started to make her existence known. How? She simply began singing with her headphones. Gaara tried to tell her but she told him she doesn't sing with her headphones o.

Who would have knew this was there ticket to get out that hell hole?

Will there dad go into jail?

Will they suffer?

Will they find true love?

That's all for now! Hope you all enjoyed and review and tell me if I should continue or any ideas? Or grammar mistakes! Bye my lovelies


	2. an unexpected bump!

Te Amo

Heyy guys its cherry here! This is the proper first chappie of Te Amo. I won't be able to write till Friday or Saturday soo yeah! This is an idea that i got in maths. So on with the chapter. FYI i am making chapters long

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto. I only own this plot!

**Sakura's pov**

Gaara has always been there for me. Well we are twins but what i mean is after every harsh beating we receive from father he is always there to try to cheer me up or distract me when he cleans the cuts. We are not very sociable. Well how can we, were always stuck in the house! Personally i am scared of all the people. I'm afraid they're going to hit me or make fun of me.

Me and Gaara just want to be safe and sound you know. Well me and Gaara don't look that alike except for our eyes kind of. He has red hair and i have pink hair. He has a normal sized forehead and i have a mahoosive one or so Ami says. We attend Konoha academy on a scholarship. Well what can i say it is extremely expensive! Well we could afford it but father wouldn't pay for it all he cares about is beer and drugs! Anyway we have to get ready for school in a minute.

Stepping into the shower, i sighed in bliss. There was hot water for once! Washing my long pink locks with a strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. My showers usually aren't very long because there isn't that much water. I shrug on my battered kitty sweater to hide the cuts and bruises on my arms and pull on some ripped jeans. Trying to brush through my long pink locks i was also trying to make the breakfast. Who said women can't multitask.

Sigh.

I pulled my hair into a bun on top of my head. I dug through the draws until i found mamas old striped ribbon. Sighing in relief i wound the ribbon around my head and tied a neat bow and pulled it to the side.

What i didn't know that day was that my whole life was going to change drastically.

"Gaara get your lazy ass down here! C'mon its school" i shouted trying to get his attention.

A few shuffles and shouts later Gaara was fully dressed and ready for school.

"Pan-chan?"

"Yea?"Sak?"

I replied hesitantly and quietly,

"Do you think i could be a singer i want to change this year? I don't want to be held down by him! I want to sing!" my words were getting louder and louder.

"Sak of course you can sing and ill play guitar yea?"

I nodded my head in a furious manner.

Gaara stood there for a moment and looked me up and down.

"Isn't that momma's bow in your hair and you look really pretty!"

I nodded and threw him his school bag.

Gad! Sometimes i swear he takes forever to get to school!

I think he's a ninja! OMG AFGHJDHEKRB! Were late for school!

Putting down my plate of waffles i frantically pulled on my battered holey tartan converse.

Grabbing my backpack i locked the house and ran down the pavement, trying to catch up with Gaara!

After running for five minutes we finally reached school. Just in time for homeroom!

"Paaaaann-chaaannn?" adding a slight whine to my voice and using puppy eyes!

He looked at me with a slight sweat drop

"What Saki!?" 

Just to annoy him further i went closer and jumped on his back!

"I want your mp3! Pweeeaase!"

He sighed and passed me his mp3.

I smiled and hugged him yay! Looking back at the empty space where Gaara was, my eyes widened in realisation! That bastard left me! Sighing i scrolled through his mp3 and found my section of songs.

Now not knowing i sing with headphones in i put over it by Jordan Pruitt on and sung the lyrics probably better than the singer but oh well

"_(Get over it)  
You  
Got caught up  
In all your stuff  
And didn't have the time  
To think about us  
You tried to hide  
Behind your lies  
You have to face the consequence  
I've lost my trust in you  
And baby now we're through_

I've had enough  
And I'm not looking' back  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm moving' on cause you blew your chance  
So get over it  
I'm over it  
You broke my heart  
Gonna break yours back  
I'm over it  
So over it  
It's time to draw the line  
Don't want you to be mine  
I'm over it

You  
Call me at home  
And on my cell phone  
Constantly trying to tell me  
You  
Want me back  
Well good luck with that  
Mmm, baby I'm not going to play  
These games with you  
I said we're through (whoa)

I've had enough  
And I'm not looking' back  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm moving' on cause you blew your chance  
So get over it  
I'm over it  
You broke my heart  
Gonna break yours back  
I'm over it  
So over it  
It's time to draw the line  
Don't want you to be mine  
I'm over it

I've had enough  
And I'm over, I'm over, I'm over it  
I'm moving' on cause you blew your chance  
So get over it  
You broke my heart gonna break his back  
I'm over it  
So over it  
It's time to draw the line  
Don't want you to be mine  
I'm over it

I was yours  
You were mine  
We were fine  
Till you let it all slip away (till you let it all slip away)  
And the mistakes  
That you made  
Can't be changed  
I don't care if it makes you insane  
Why'd you have to be like that  
And do those things behind my back  
And now I'm slipping away from you  
And I won't come back cause  
I hate all the things you put me through (yeah)

I'm over it  
I'm over it yeah  
Get over it  
I'm over it  
ooh whoa oh  
I'm over it  
So over it  
It's time to draw the line  
Don't want you to be mine  
I'm over it

I've had enough  
And I'm not looking back  
I'm over, I'm over it  
I'm moving' on cause you blew your chance  
So get over it  
You broke my heart gonna break yours back  
I'm over it  
So over it  
It's time to draw the line  
Don't want you to be mine  
I'm over it

I've had enough  
And I'm not looking' back  
I'm over it (yeah, yeah)  
I'm over it (yeah yeah)  
I'm moving' on cause you blew your chance  
So get over it (get over it)  
I'm over it  
You broke my heart  
Gonna break yours back  
I'm over it  
So over it  
It's time to draw the line  
Don't want you to be mine"

The crowd that had gathered erupted into cheers and applause. I immediately flushed red and ran to homeroom. As i burst through the door and tried to run for my seat, Karin. The slutiest whore i have ever met, Stuck her foot out and i went flying! Just as i was about to hit the floor someone caught me. I clutched the shirt and buried my head to try get away from the scary slut!

**Cherry chan here! Hope you enjoyed the latest instalment of Te Amo any grammar mistakes feel free to point them out i am bad at English but love to write or any ideas you want to put in! **

**Please review and should i continue?**

**Love xoxo**


End file.
